Enseñame a besar
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: Llegan los cumpleaños de Hisagi y Temari y, he decidido juntarles, porque sí, porque resultan una pareja muy guapa. UA. Ello trabajan en la misma empresa, se ven, se atraen pero no dicen nada. Un resbalón lo cambiará todo. Ligero LIME ¡Feliz cumpleaños!
1. Eso no era un beso

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes los he cogido de los manga "Bleach" y "Naruto" y pertenecen respectivamente a Tite Kubo y Masashi Kishimoto, por lo tanto no son míos, yo los he utilizado con el fin de divertirme y sin ánimo de lucro.

Siempre deseo hacer algo original y "poco visto", quizás para esas personas que buscan una alternativa a las historias de siempre (que por cierto, me encantan) y desean encontrar algo distinto, por eso me gusta "experimentar" con distintas parejas, puede que no sean populares, o que no gusten pero originales son.

Para hacer esta historia me he basado en algo que yo conozco muy bien, la actividad de una escuela de pilotos en la que trabajé durante años, así que las situaciones de las que se habla, como programaciones de vuelos y revisiones son totalmente reales.

NOTA: cuando los personajes hablan de los aviones lo hacen nombrándolos por las dos últimas letras de su matrícula, no se como es la matriculación en Japón, así que me he basado en la española, aquí las matrículas son EC-XXX (siendo XXX tres letras, las que les haya tocado), así es como solíamos diferenciar los aviones, claro que no decíamos las letras, si no su clave internacional pero eso sería muy largo de poner (A=Alfa, B=Bravo…).

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Eso no era un beso**

Como cada mes de Agosto, la actividad en la escuela de pilotos "Karakura Air" se veía reducida considerablemente. Los alumnos, prácticamente la mayoría, escogían ese mes para irse de vacaciones, no habían clases teóricas y casi todo el personal administrativo también tenía la costumbre de irse ese mes. Por lo tanto, el mes de Agosto era un mes teóricamente tranquilo.

Teóricamente, claro.

A Shuhei Hisagi no le importaba trabajar en el mes de Agosto, es más, casi lo prefería. El se iba de vacaciones en Julio, cuando la actividad de vuelo era mayor y por tanto había más trabajo y cuando regresaba en Agosto, el jefe de mantenimiento se marchaba de vacaciones, también el ingeniero y él se quedaba como "jefecillo" del taller. Al volar menos alumnos, evidentemente volaban menos aviones, estos tenían menos incidencias y las revisiones periódicas que había que efectuar a los aparatos se espaciaban, en resumen, que su vuelta de las vacaciones era bastante relajada.

Todo estaría bien si no fuera por "aquel" problema.

Shuhei tenía un problema, un problema que, por culpa de las vacaciones de casi todo el personal administrativo se agravaba en Agosto. Un problema rubio llamado Temari.

Temari era una de las secretarias, pero no era una secretaria cualquiera, era "la jefa". Era la más antigua de las secretarias, llevaba en la empresa desde sus comienzos, cuando aquello no era más que un proyecto; llevaba más tiempo incluso que alguno de sus jefes. Temari lo controlaba todo, sabía hacer de todo, porque había pasado por todos los puestos de las secretarias actuales. Por eso, cuando llegaba Agosto, los jefes se iban de vacaciones tranquilos sabiendo que Temari se quedaba allí, al pie del cañón.

Temari era como Shuhei, ella prefería irse de vacaciones en Julio, así, en Agosto, se libraba de los jefes y podía hacer casi lo que le daba la gana. La dificultad era que la escuela tenía dos oficinas, una, la central, donde ella tenía su puesto de trabajo, desde la cual se atendía al público y la otra, una pequeña oficinilla construida dentro del hangar donde guardaban las avionetas, desde donde se hacía la programación de vuelo y se anotaban cuidadosamente cada día los vuelos que se efectuaban en los llamados "libros de a bordo" de los aviones. Este trabajo era muy importante, porque cada 50 horas a los aviones había que efectuarles una revisión y no se podían ignorar, a fin de cuentas, del buen funcionamiento de un avión dependía su seguridad.

Y todo iría bien para Temari a pesar de tener que atender dos oficinas, porque no tenía jefes y podía tomárselo todo con tranquilidad, si no le daba tiempo a hacer todo el trabajo siempre podía decir que ella sola no podía con todo y si los jefes no estaban contentos que se pensaran mejor eso de dejarla a ella sola con todo el trabajo. Todo iría bien si no fuera por un pequeño problema, un problema llamado Shuhei.

Shuhei veía entrar en el hangar a Temari y suspiraba. No negaba lo que le gustaba aquella mujer, con su pelo rubio y sus piernas larguísimas, para él era, sin duda, una de las mujeres más atractivas que había visto nunca.

Temari entraba en el hangar y disimuladamente buscaba con la mirada a Shuhei. Ella disimulaba lo que aquel hombre moreno, de facciones atractivas y cuerpo musculoso y bien definido, producía en ella.

Pero lo peor para Shuhei era ver los ojos de Temari, aquellos ojos llenos de orgullo, aquella expresión le volvía loco.

Y lo peor para Temari era aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada. Cuando clavaba sus ojos salvajes en ella y le sonreía de esa forma tan… sensual.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban uno frente al otro y empezaban a hablar, toda la atracción que sentían parecía esfumarse.

- Necesito que pases urgentemente los libros de la YN, está a punto de entrar en revisión de 100 – le decía seriamente.

- Si, ahora.

- Temari – interrumpía Kakashi, uno de los instructores de vuelo – Llama a Naruto y dile que cambiamos su hora de vuelo de esta tarde a dentro de una hora, con suerte, esta tarde tendré libre.

- Voy.

- ¡Temari los libros! – insistía Shuhei.

- Que si, espera un momento – decía mientras buscaba el nombre del alumno que el instructor le había dicho.

- ¡Pero no ves que a lo mejor se ha pasado de horas!

- ¡Ay Hisagi, no me seas plasta! Espera un momento, si no tardo nada.

- Temari – interrumpía ahora en la oficina uno de los alumnos – Necesito que llames para que vengan a repostar la ZO.

- Espera… ahora llamo.

- ¡No, si hoy no pasarás los libros! – protestaba Shuhei.

- ¡No me pongas nerviosa! ¡Pásalos tú si tienes tanta prisa!

- ¿Arreglarás tu el tacómetro de la MN? ¡Porque si tú lo arreglas yo paso los libros!

- ¿Si tienes tanto trabajo que haces aquí? – le gritó.

- Temari – entró ahora Ukitake, otro de los instructores – Cambia mi programación de mañana, quiero hacer un viaje con mis alumnos, prográmame en un avión grande, todo el día.

Shuihei se marchó con bastante mal humor.

- ¡Es imposible! – Gruñía – No me hace ni caso, esta mujer es imposible ¡A la mierda con todo! Luego me vendrá diciendo que el avión se ha pasado… luego me tocará a mí pelearme con la inspección…

Temari se había puesto de bastante mal humor, tanto que, cuando un alumno pasó a preguntarle quien podía venderle un libro le miró con los ojos llenos de furia.

- ¿No ves que la oficina central está cerrada? – le dijo con bastante mal humor.

- Ya, pero es que yo necesito el libro.

- ¡Pues no hay nadie para vendértelo!

- Pero estás tú.

- Pero yo estoy aquí.

- ¿Y no puedes ir un momento allí?

- Tengo que pasar estos malditos libros, rehacer la programación… tendrás que esperar.

- Vale, vale… ¡que genio!

Al cabo de un rato Temari salía al hangar, la verdad es que le encantaba tener cualquier excusa para salir al hangar y acercarse a hablar con Shuhei, si no fuera por el mal humor que se le había puesto aquello sería perfecto.

- ¡Hisagi!

A Shuhei le encantaba tener cualquier excusa para que Temari saliera de la oficina y se acercara a hablar con él, si no fuera por el mal humor que se la había puesto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya ha llegado mi turno?

- Le quedan tres horas para las 100.

- ¿Y cuánto ha volado hoy?

- De momento solo una.

- ¿Tiene más programación?

- Esta tarde, tres horas.

- Vale, pues desprográmala para mañana.

Temari parecía resoplar, odiaba que todo el mundo le diera órdenes.

- ¡Necesito hacerle la revisión! – gruñó Shuhei al verla poner cara de mosqueo.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Crees que soy tonta o qué?

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos es silencio.

- Por favor – dijo suavemente Shuhei - ¿Puedes desprogramarla para mañana?

Temari sonrió.

- ¿Cuántos días?

- Pues como estamos solos Renji y yo en el taller… dos días.

- De acuerdo, ahora me ocupo.

Temari se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

- ¡Eh, espera! – Temari se detuvo y le miró – Gracias.

Temari volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa y se dispuso a marcharse cuando pisó un poco de aceite que había caído en el suelo y resbaló.

A punto estuvo de caerse pero Shuhei, muy rápido acudió en su ayuda sujetándola.

La cara de Temari quedó a centímetros de la de Shuhei. Por primera vez en su vida, al verse tan cerca de ese hombre, sujeta por sus fuertes brazos, Temari sintió que un gran acaloramiento recorría su cuerpo, sentía sus piernas sin fuerzas para sujetarla, de hecho aún las tenía medio dobladas. Shuhei la levantó sin apartarse de ella, Temari se agarró a su cuello y sin darse cuenta como ni porqué sus labios fueron a estrellarse contra los del mecánico.

Fue un roce ligero y rápido. Temari se apartó todo lo deprisa que pudo, casi empujando a Shuhei y procurando disimular la vergüenza que sentía.

- ¿Me has besado? – dijo medio burlón Shuhei.

- ¡No! ¡Ha sido un accidente! ¡No pienses cosas raras!

- Yo diría que me has besado.

- ¿Por qué iba a querer besarte, estúpido?

- Pues me has besado.

- ¡Eso no ha sido un beso! Solo ha sido un tropezón.

- ¿Estás segura? Yo diría que ha sido un beso.

- ¡Tú eres tonto! – Temari se marchó de nuevo bastante enfadada.

Shuihei sonreía, la verdad es que le encantaba verla así, entre enfadada y confundida.

Durante todo el resto del día, cada vez que se encontraban, Shuhei aprovechaba para susurrarle en cuento tenía ocasión "me has besado".

El mal humor de Temari iba creciendo por momentos.

Al final del día, mientras veía a los mecánicos y a un par de pilotos meter las avionetas en el hangar, pensó que explotaría si aquel hombre le repetía de nuevo aquella frase… tenía que calmarse, ella siempre había sido una mujer calmada ¿Por qué le ponía de tan mal humor? Ah, pues no, no iba a consentir que dominara sus emociones, no, la situación tenía que controlarla ella. Terminó de recoger sus cosas y se dispuso a enfrentarse de nuevo a Hisagi y su maldito descaro, claro que esta vez no la perturbaría.

Los dos pilotos, Renji y Shuhei entraron en la pequeña oficina.

- Bueno, esto ya está – dijo Renji – Nos vamos ¿no?

- Temari – habló Shuhei – Ven a tomar algo con nosotros, hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Mientras los cuatro hombres comenzaron a charlar sobre los años que cumplía y cosas así, Temari le miró y se acercó a él sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Feliz cumpleaños – le dijo y pareció acercarse para darle dos besos.

- ¿Me vas a besar otra vez?

- Eso no era un beso Hisagi – respondió Temari de nuevo aunque esta vez no parecía enfadada.

Cogiendo por sorpresa a Shuhei le agarró de la nuca atrayéndole hacia ella y juntando sus labios en un ardiente y apasionado beso, al que Shuhei no supo como reaccionar, solo dejarse llevar.

Cuando se apartó de él, el hombre la miraba incrédulo, sorprendido, casi sin respiración, aún sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

Los "espectadores" allí presentes estaban igual de sorprendidos, ver a Temari hacer aquello no era ni imaginable y tardaron unos segundos es reaccionar con risas, bromas hacia Shuhei y comentarios algo fuera de lugar.

- ¡Eso ha sido un beso! – Afirmó rotunda - ¿Te queda clara la diferencia? Ahora ya puedes decir que te he besado sin mentir.

Y satisfecha consigo misma y agradeciendo al mundo la suerte que había tenido, salió por la puerta.

¡Felicidades Hisagi!

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

¿Os ha aburrido mucho?

Dentro de unos días, para el cumpleaños de Temari, subiré la continuación, por supuesto, Hisagi no está dispuesto a dejar la cosa así.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. No sabes besar

Bien, ahora viene la parte dedicada a Temari, esta parte es un poco más "intensa". La ha clasificado para mayores de 16 años por el lime, pero vamos, más que nada para no ofender a nadie porque la verdad, es bastante ligero, aunque no deja de ser un lime.

Espero que os guste.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**No sabes besar**

Los días pasaban sin mayor novedad.

El mes de agosto era tranquilo. A pesar de llevar dos oficinas y ocuparse un poco del trabajo de cinco secretarias y algún jefe, Temari pasaba un mes muy relajada. Solo de vez en cuando se le acumulaba el trabajo y esto solía pasar porque todo el mundo pedía las cosas a la vez.

- Temari, para los libros.

- Temari, necesito fotocopias.

- Temari quiero pagar.

- Temari el avión se ha estropeado, avisa a los alumnos programados.

A Temari le daba la impresión de que el mundo no sabía girar sin ella ¿Es que nadie sabía hacer nada? Si, si sabían, lo que pasaba es que no querían.

En esos momentos se enfadaba bastante y solía estallar con el primero que apareciese.

Curiosamente la mayoría de las veces era Shuhei Hisagi.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? Los aviones los he pasado esta mañana y no volveré a pasarlos hasta mañana ¿Por qué miras tanto la pizarra?

- Quiero asegurarme.

Bien sabía Temari que Hisagi no tenía la culpa de todo, pero daba igual, con alguien tenía que explotar su mal humor.

- Vaya carácter que nos gastamos por la mañana...

- Y por la tarde, Hisagi, yo soy un ogro todo el día ¿Algún problema?

- Tú lo que necesitas es un novio, alguien que te ayude a "relajarte"

- O pegarle una paliza a algún listillo, eso también serviría.

- Me equivoco o estas algo "reprimida"

-¿Y tu padre que tal mea?

- Vale, vale... ya me callo... que carácter.

Shuhei se marchaba sonriendo para sí mismo, en realidad le encantaba ese carácter endemoniado de su compañera.

Lo que Temari ignoraba es que si Shuhei entraba tanto en la oficina y pretextaba ver como iban los aviones de horas, no era porque no lo supiese, o no estuviese al tanto, era para verla a ella.

Desde aquel beso que le dio el día de su cumpleaños, Shuhei andaba como tonto, más de lo habitual, y cada vez que la veía un montón de mariposas parecían alterarse dentro de su estómago.

- Cada tía me tiene más enganchado – le comentaba a Renji, su ayudante – Estoy empezando a comportarme como un adolescente.

- Estás enchochaito perdido. Tendrás que hablar con ella.

- Si, es lo que debería hacer, pero cada vez que me ve me grita y así no hay forma de invitarla a tomar algo.

- ¿A qué no sabes que mañana es su cumpleaños?

- ¿Mañana? ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- Porque lo sé.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro. La oí decírselo a alguien por teléfono. Y la conozco desde hace unos años, ya verás como mañana aparece con una bandeja de pasteles, siempre lo hace.

- Quizás si tengo algún detalle con ella consiga que baje la guardia.

Temari terminó el trabajo de la oficina del hangar, recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a dirigirse a la oficina principal.

- Me voy a la otra oficina – le dijo a Renji – Tengo trabajo allí, aquí ya he terminado, dile al pesado del jefe de instructores que estoy allí si me necesita.

- De acuerdo.

No era cierto que tuviera trabajo en la otra oficina, bueno si tenía, pero no pensaba trabajar demasiado, poner un poco de orden pero relajadamente, que no pensaba estresarse y a lo mejor hasta le daba tiempo de leer un poco. Era la ventaja de no tener jefes.

"_¡Ah, bendita tranquilidad!"_ Se dijo a sí misma al entrar en la solitaria oficina. Puso el aire acondicionado y se sentó, casi recostándose, en la silla del jefe de personal, que, curiosamente era más cómoda que la de las secretarias, menudo morro se gastaba ese panoli.

Se incorporó y encendió el ordenador, daría un vistazo al correo.

Estaba distraída ordenando los correos recibidos cuando oyó unos pasos acercándose por la entrada del edificio, alguien venía a traerle trabajo, seguro.

Levantó la vista y vio a Shuhei plantado en la puerta, en la mano llevaba varios folios.

- ¿Se puede?

- Se tendrá que poder ¿Qué quieres?

- Fotocopias.

- Pues ahí está la fotocopiadora.

- ¿No me las vas a hacer tú?

- ¿No sabes hacerla?

- Creía que tu jefecillo no quería que nadie tocase la fotocopiadora.

- Mi jefecillo es tonto – dijo levantándose con verdadera desgana – Anda, trae.

Shuhei le pasó los folios.

- Hazme 10 de cada...por favor.

Mientras Temari colocaba los folios en la fotocopiadora, Shuhei se acercó a la puerta, la cerró y aprovechó para echar el pestillo.

- ¿Por qué cierras la puerta?

- No quiero que nos molesten.

- Nos molestarán igual... ale, ya está haciéndolas, dentro de un rato estarán.

- ¿Ya? Pero son varias cosas.

- Esta máquina es muy lista, tú la programas y ella lo hace todo, mira, hasta las ordena... ¿Qué haces?

Shuhei se había acercado bastante a Temari y pasado una mano por su cintura.

- Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

- ¿De que hablas, idiota? - Temari trató de empujarle pero Shuhei no se movió lo más mínimo, aquello empezaba a mosquearla – Si te refieres a las dietas, ya te dije que me traigas los recibos.

- No, es algo más... personal.

- ¿Personal? Oye, yo a ti no te debo nada.

- No, soy yo quien te lo debe a ti.

Temari le miraba intrigada, era el momento, había bajado la guardia, Shuhei se acercó aún más, recorrió los pocos centímetros que le separaban de sus labios y la besó.

Con las manos apoyadas en el pecho del hombre, Temari intentó empujarle, pero aquel intento de rechazo era más bien mínimo.

Cuando se separó de ella, Temari le miró con la cara roja de indignación. Si, le había gustado el beso pero ¿Por qué tenía que habérselo robado?

- ¿A que viene esto, estúpido?

- Te lo debía, ya estamos en paz.

- Besas fatal, que lo sepas.

- ¿Beso mal?

- No me extraña que no supieras lo que es un beso... anda y suéltame.

Pero Shuhei la estrechó con más fuerza.

- ¿Así que no se besar? - Y con un gesto rápido volvió a juntar sus labios a los de ella.

- No – contestó Temari casi sin respiración al terminar aquel apasionado beso – Besas como un crío.

- ¿Cómo un crío? Yo seré un crío pero tú eres una reprimida y no quieres reconocer lo que te ha gustado.

- ¿Que me ha gustado? No te lo tengas tan creído, yo no soy una reprimida y tu no sabes besar.

- En ese caso, deberías enseñarme ¿no, sabelotodo?

- Anda y suéltame, payaso.

- A ver, señorita reprimida ¿Qué es lo que hago mal?

Shuhei volvió a besar a Temari, esta vez, puso una de sus manos en la nuca de la mujer, obligándola a hacer más íntimo y profundo el beso, cosa a la que ella no se opuso.

- Eres muy brusco – habló entrecortada Temari, la verdad es que aquel beso le había encantado, como los anteriores, haciendo que un gran acaloramiento creciera dentro de ella.

- Entonces dime como tengo que hacerlo – susurró en su oído, haciendo crecer ese acaloramiento.

- No... no pones suficiente... - Shuhei la calló con otro beso.

- ¿Suficiente, qué?

Esta vez fue Temari la que calló las palabras de Shuhei, enredó sus dedos entre su cabello y la que le besó de una forma casi desesperada, descargando las ganas de hacerlo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Vaya – sonrió Shuhei a milímetros de sus labios, cuando tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de oxígeno – Creo que tienes razón... tengo mucho que aprender.

- Si, yo también lo creo, necesitas mucha práctica.

Se unieron de nuevo en un beso posesivo. Temari no era una mujer paciente ni que se andaba con delicadezas. Llevaba tiempo deseando devorar los labios de aquel hombre y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del contrario primero con delicadeza, casi pidiendo permiso, luego con prisas… necesitaban urgentemente sentir cada vez más piel tanto con las manos como con los labios.

Acababan de unir de nuevo sus labios cuando unos golpes en la puerta les sobresaltaron.

- ¡Temari! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hay alguien? - se oyó una voz masculina por detrás de la puerta.

Temari y Shuhei se separaron rápidamente y trataron de componer su aspecto, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- Ya voy – se acercó a abrir la puerta - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Menos mal que te he encontrado! - dijo alegremente un alumno – Es que necesito un certificado.

- Bueno Temari – dijo Shuhei – Me marcho, seguro que Renji me está maldiciendo.

Dedicó una última sonrisa a Temari que le vió marcharse bastante deprisa.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el alumno – Se te ve como acalorada.

- Es que hace mucho calor. Bueno, a ver que hay que hacerte... ¡Ah! - exclamó de pronto - ¡Las fotocopias! ¡Pues no se ha dejado las fotocopias el muy...!

Al día siguiente, cuando Temari entró en la oficina del hangar, encontró encima de su mesa un ramo de flores, un osito de peluche y una nota.

"Creo que soy bastante torpe y tendré que hacer un examen de recuperación ¿Querrás darme clases particulares?"

¡Felicidades Temari!

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bueno, y éste ha sido mi pequeño homenaje a estos dos personajes. A mi me parecía que juntos resultan muy "hot" y… bueno era algo distinto, no quería que se pareciera a tantas historias que Temari tendrá y que serán fantásticas, seguro, y yo leeré pero tenía que intentarlo.

Como se que es algo poco visto con una persona que lo lea estaré contenta. Si eres tú esa persona ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
